Pas à pas
by lolia pollina
Summary: Il faut du temps pour se rejoindre, pour oublier le passé et protéger le présent. Il faut beaucoup de temps surtout quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.Post tome 7. Slash. HP/DM, ASP/SM.


Pas à Pas.

Disclaimer: le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf les sœurs Carrow qui appartiennent à la Warner et Raphael Bennett qui est à moi.

Rating: M.

Genre: slash, romance.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, ASP/SM.

%*%*%*%*%

Comment cela avait-il commencé entre eux? Comme un jeu, comme un défi, comme un combat? Peut-être un peu des trois à la fois et autre chose encore.

Ils avaient grandi, muri et la haine avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire que de ne servir à rien. Ils s'étaient haïs parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de ressentir autre chose. Ils s'étaient méprisés, combattus. Ils auraient pu mourir, aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais ils avaient survécu. Ils s'étaient reconstruits et ils avaient avancé, se bâtissant une vie avec femme, enfants et travail. Trouvant une place au milieu des autres.

Ils s'étaient ignorés tant que cela avait été possible. Puis l'indifférence avait, elle aussi, quitté la place pour des terres plus fertiles et hospitalières. Ils se croisaient souvent dans la fourmilière ministérielle, signes de tête, bonjour, bonsoir. Un point c'est tout, c'est assez, c'est peut-être même trop ou pas assez, allez savoir.

Polis, ils avaient réussi à être civils ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela sentait Noël, il y avait des sapins chargés de guirlandes, des lutins distribuaient des prospectus pour les différentes échoppes de la rue. Les gens étaient heureux et détendus, l'air sentait les marrons chauds et le vin à la cannelle. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face devant la porte enrubannée d'or et d'argent du Paradis des Lutins. Ils s'étaient évalués du regard.

D'un côté l'auror, le héros du monde sorcier, le Sauveur, avec une belle femme rousse enceinte à son bras. L'auror qui tenait par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de sa mère, avec à ses côtés un autre gamin aux cheveux bleus qui disparaissait sous les paquets qu'il portait. La belle femme rousse qui portait, comme on porte un trésor, dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés dont le minuscule petit nez disparaissait dans une écharpe de laine multicolore.

De l'autre côté, l'employé du ministère, l'ancien mangemort, l'assassin raté, serrant dans ses bras un petit garçon tout blond perdu dans de la fourrure blanche. A ses côtés se tenait une adorable jeune femme aux chevaux châtains clairs et aux yeux de bonbons caramel. Elle souriait calmement. Tout autour, le monde semblait avoir décidé de s'arrêter. Parce que leurs mains s'étaient posées en même temps sur la poignée de la porte, parce que leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés sous le cuir des gants, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-En effet, tu fais tes courses pour la fête?

-Absolument. Je vois que tu fais la même chose. Je ne te présente pas Ginny.

-Non, par contre je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes d'Astoria. Mon épouse.

-Je sais, répondit l'auror avec un drôle de sourire.

Il savait tout de Malfoy mais ne savait pas que Malfoy savait tout de lui. De sa carrière, son mariage, des naissances de ses enfants. Toutes ces coupures de presse qui s'entassaient dans un tiroir de son bureau. Un tiroir qui ne s'ouvrait que pour lui quand il était bien sûr d'être seul pour un moment.

Harry salua la jeune femme qui le salua en retour d'un très gracieux signe de tête. Harry la trouva ravissante avec un visage rond de petit lapin curieux, délicatement maquillé et cerné d'une mousse de cheveux ni blonds ni bruns. Il trouva que Malfoy avait bon goût en matière de femme, preuve en était, il avait refusé d'épouser Pansy Parkinson.

-Oncle Harry, on y va s'te plait, demanda une petite voix derrière une pile de paquets.

-Oui, bien sûr, Teddy. Malfoy après toi, répondit-il en désignant la porte.

Malfoy inclina la tête et passa, suivi de sa jolie épouse.

La famille Potter et apparenté resta sur le trottoir.

-Il n'a pas changé, intervint Ginny dans un soupir.

-Ah bon, moi je trouve que si, répondit son mari.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione vont nous attendre si on traîne encore longtemps. Les enfants commencent à fatiguer et moi aussi.

-Ok, allez les nains, on rentre à la maison, dit-il joyeusement en embarquant James et Teddy.

Dans le magasin, entre les poupées aux yeux trop grands et les balais miniatures, Draco Malfoy le regarda disparaitre entrainant avec lui sa jolie petite famille.

-Draco, à quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Astoria en posant la main sur son épaule.

Le blond sursauta à peine.

-Quoi ? Au petit garçon avec des cheveux bleus. C'est le fils de ma cousine. C'est...

-Oui ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber, dépêchons nous d'en finir avec ces fichues courses.

La seconde fois, ils étaient seuls, sans leurs familles ordinaires et sans quelques amis pour faire diversion.

C'était un jour d'avril et leurs occupations ministérielles assommantes les avaient poussés à chercher refuge loin de toute cette agitation. Harry n'en pouvait plus de la cafétéria des aurors et de celle plus grande mais encore plus bruyante du troisième étage. Il avait envie de silence et de douceurs moldues. Il délaissa le pub à l'enseigne de la cloche fêlée, l'alcool ne lui avait jamais réussi, il avait le vin triste. Il tourna trois fois pour gagner une impasse et le salon de thé qu'il y avait découvert par hasard lors d'une course poursuite avec un trafiquant de potions frelatées. C'était comme un gros morceau de conte de fées posé au milieu de la ville, du stuc, du fer forgé, du rococo, du rose, du vert, du blanc et un peu de noir aussi. Une devanture fumée, brouillée de longues langues brunes et aériennes pour la paix des gourmands.

Il revint une fois et puis deux et puis trois, ne croisant que des gentilles grannies quelques fois munies de petits enfants sages, quelques femmes esseulées et parfois un mâle de l'espèce perdu dans ce décor de femelle en dentelles. Quelques instants de douceurs sucrées et volées au temps passant.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas d'enfants, pas de femmes esseulées, seulement deux petites vieilles avec chapeaux et voilettes, deux Miss Marple, en goguette à la capitale, qui piaillaient comme de petits oiseaux sur leur branche de cerisier et puis il tourna la tête vers la droite et le silence. Il était là, dans un coin d'ombre, un peu dissimulé par une gigantesque plante verte tenant plus de l'arbre que de la décoration florale.

-Potter! Quelle surprise!

-Malfoy! Tu as raison c'est une surprise de te trouver dans un tel endroit.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

-Tu sais que c'est un salon de thé moldu? murmura-t-il se rapprochant de la table de son ancienne Némésis, se penchant tout près de son visage.

-Non ? Voilà qui est incroyable et qu'est-ce qui te pose problème, salon de thé ou moldu ?

-Te connaissant je pencherai pour la seconde solution.

-Tu ne me connais pas du tout Potter si non tu saurais que j'adore les crêpes glacées à la cannelle et ici ils les réussissent à la perfection, répondit le blond en désignant son assiette.

Le brun leva un sourcil amusé.

-Puis-je? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise inoccupée.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux t'en empêcher ?

-Toi, tu n'as qu'à dire non.

-C'est d'accord, je pense que nous pouvons nous conduire comme des humains civilisés pendant quelques minutes, répondit le blond en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

La serveuse arriva au petit trot reconnaissant un client habituel. Harry commanda comme à son habitude, un chocolat chaud et mousseux accompagné d'une pile de petites crêpes noyées sous le miel. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup ce jour-là de leur passé, de leur travail. Ils se noyèrent mutuellement sous des propos actuels et terriblement anodins. Draco lui raconta par le menu les premiers exploits de son héritier sur un balai et l'amour d'Astoria pour la peinture sur tous les supports possibles et imaginables. Harry répondit par le récit exhaustif de la première rentrée à Poudlard du jeune Teddy Lupin, les exploits de Ginny dans son équipe de quidditch des Harpies Sans Têtes et les premiers sourires de la petite Lily.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur les prénoms choisis par Potter pour ses enfants parce que cela aurait signifié parler du passé et franchement le temps n'était pas encore venu et que c'était vraiment un bon début qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher trop vite.

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois au même endroit pour découvrir la totalité de la carte et un peu plus d'eux-mêmes. Le temps cheminait et ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre.

Et puis il y eu la troisième fois, celle qui compte vraiment parce que leur relation avait changé radicalement ce jour, enfin cette nuit-là, et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait plus possible, pas sans tout fracasser. C'était la fête du Nouvel An du Ministère, tout le monde se devait d'être présent, même Harry qui détestait les mondanités, même Draco qui haïssait le mépris ou la pitié qu'il lisait à chaque fois dans le regard de toute cette bande faux-culs. Parce que c'était le dernier Nouvel An de Monsieur Weasley en tant que directeur de son département et que Harry était son unique gendre et Draco, son subordonné, destiné à lui succéder dans la place.

Draco et Harry se rejoignaient sur un point, le nouveau ministre était un crétin fini, un lèche-bottes de la pire espèce, un opportuniste de haute volée mais il présentait si bien. Un peu comme un jumeau caché de Gilderoy Lockart apparu avec la rosée du matin. Raphael Bennett, avait un prénom d'archange, un physique de dieu grec et l'intelligence d'un crapaud à bosse. Il valait mieux éviter d'aborder le problème du courage parce qu'il ne devait même pas savoir ce que cette chose pouvait bien être. Si jamais un nouveau mage noir pointait son nez, le système s'écroulerait en deux secondes.

Pour l'instant la catastrophe paradait, sûr de son fait, poli jusqu'à la nausée. Harry crut un instant qu'il allait s'agenouiller devant Ginny et lui pour leur baiser les pieds. A vomir. C'est ce que devait penser Hermione qui lui fit une magnifique grimace une fois que le flagorneur fut parti flagorner d'autres pieds.

-Harry, il faudra que je te dise ce que j'ai appris sur notre ministre bien aimé, murmura la brune.

-Qui est ?

-Plus tard, voilà Bill et Fleur qui arrivent avec Charlie.

Tous les Weasley munis ou non de leur moitié respective étaient là pour applaudir le patriarche, un pilier de la communauté sorcière qui devait être pris en exemple par tous. Toute la salle leva son verre à un Arthur rougissant qui n'en demandait pas tant. Draco leva lui aussi son verre à ce lointain cousin qui lui avait donné sa chance de revenir dans le monde malgré le passé et tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Il envia tous les rouquins présents, ils pouvaient tous être si fiers de leur géniteur parce qu'en effet Arthur Weasley était un homme admirable qui avait souffert, enduré et finit par s'en sortir la tête haute. Le pauvre Arthur se força à un petit speech devant l'assemblée, sous l'œil attendri de son épouse, en terminant par un toast à sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues et à son futur remplaçant en qui, il mettait toute sa confiance. Tout cela aurait pu passer comme une chouette par la fenêtre si l'impayable ministre n'avait pas eu la très mauvais idée de ramener sa tête de premier de la classe mannequin.

Bête et méchant. Il fut parfait en prenant sa voix si doucereuse pour féliciter Arthur bien entendu mais aussi pour s'étonner que celui-ci laisse les moldus entre les mains d'un... enfin... un ancien partisan de Vous savez Qui. Il y eut un blanc dans l'assistance.

Harry regarda immédiatement dans la direction de Draco qui se dégageait en tremblant de la main de son épouse qui jetait partout des regards affolés. Il n'entendit pas la réponse d'Arthur parce qu'il avait pris la clé des champs à la suite du blond. C'est très vilain pour un auror d'avoir des envies d'assassinat mais là il aurait bien sorti sa baguette pour faire un salutaire ménage. Malfoy n'avait pas pu aller très loin, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé de transplanner. Dans ce cas il était refait mais il regarda la porte des toilettes hommes qui battaient encore légèrement. Il poussa la porte très doucement et eut une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Impression fort peu plaisante. Draco Malfoy était face à un lavabo, la tête baissée et les doigts crispés sur la porcelaine. Ses épaules tressautaient légèrement. Comme ce foutu jour à Poudlard avec Mimie Geignarde pour témoin. Il s'approcha doucement, il était persuadé que Malfoy l'avait entendu entrer et il posa encore plus doucement sa main sur la nuque blonde.

-Malfoy... Draco...

Draco leva le visage vers lui, il avait les joues et les yeux rouges. Il eut un sourire amer.

-Il faut bien payer un jour ces crimes, hein Potter. J'avais cru m'en sortir à bon compte mais finalement...

-Finalement quoi ?

-Je n'ai que ce je mérite. Un mangemort dirigeant un service ministériel, fallait pas rêver non plus.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours un mangemort Draco.

Draco se dégagea et releva sa manche pour lui montrer son avant bras.

-Elle est toujours là, Potter. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'effacer, je l'emporterai dans ma tombe avec moi.

Il n'y avait presque rien sur la peau blanche, juste une ombre fugace d'un dessin délavé, un très mauvais souvenir tenace, la cicatrice d'une opération ratée. Harry emprisonna le poignet et approcha son visage tout près de la peau marquée. Elle sentait bon cette peau, elle semblait très douce cette peau pâle, alors il céda et l'embrassa. Draco en trembla mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il resta là sans bouger à sentir le frisson envahir tout son corps. Il ne bougea pas plus quand Harry délaissa son bras pour venir prendre sa bouche, ses joues rougies et son cou moite. Il ne bougea finalement que pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de Harry, pour se coller plus à lui, pour tenter de se fondre et de disparaitre en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement, à en perdre le souffle comme deux adolescents débutants. Quand les mains se firent plus aventureuses. Harry l'arrêta.

-Non... pas comme ça... pas ici.

-Je... je suis désolé. Jamais...

Harry se rajustait en le regardant.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais...

-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Non! Si tu fais ça je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais.

-Voyez-vous ça, un gryffondor qui fait du chantage comme un vulgaire serpentard de base.

-C'est pour la bonne cause, pour donner un peu de courage au vile serpentard. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce méprisable crétin gagner la partie.

-Il a déjà gagné parce que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps.

-Pour perdre, il faut jouer et je n'ai remarqué un quelconque entrain à t'asseoir à la table des paris, Draco.

-Je n'avais pas le choix et puis je...

- Tu, quoi ?

-J'y croyais un peu aussi, on ne m'avait pas appris autre chose alors..., répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Et aujourd'hui qu'apprends-tu à ton fils ?

-J'ai allégé le programme jusqu'à la diète totale mais il a des grands-parents.

-Un grand-père surtout, non ?

-On va dire ça. Aller, on va en finir. De toute façon, je ne vais pas me retrouver à la rue.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle pour le moins surprenant. Le ministre suffoquait d'indignation sous les assauts verbaux d'Hermione Weasley. Draco vit l'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de son épouse en regardant la jeune femme brune qui se déchaînait sur le ministre.

-Je ne vous permets pas Madame Weasley de me parler sur ce ton, comment osez-vous, si vous croyez que votre ordre de Merlin vous donne le droit...

-Où étiez-vous, pendant que je le gagnais mon ordre de Merlin, cher Ministre. Bien planqué chez vous pendant que votre cousin faisait le sale boulot.

-Quel cousin ? demanda Amos Diggory, surpris de la hargne de la jeune femme.

-Comment ? Vous ne savez pas que notre bon ministre a falsifié le nom de jeune fille de sa mère sur ses papiers officiels ?

-La ferme! hurla Bennet.

-Vous savez ça n'a rien de honteux d'avoir un mangemort dans sa famille par contre renier sa mère pour grappiller un gros morceau de pouvoir ça c'est vraiment à vomir.

-Je vous vire!

-Virez-moi, je m'en fous, je vais aller de ce pas voir tous les journalistes de ce pays pour leur expliquer que le si charmant ministre de la magie s'est arrangé pour faire disparaitre des archives le fait que sa maman est une Yaxley.

-Mais oui, s'éleva une voix, je savais bien que je vous avais déjà vu avant.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Flora Carrow qui se tenait près de sa jumelle.

-Hestia, tu ne te souviens pas ce gros type qui fourrait tout le temps ses doigts dans son nez en nous regardant par en-dessous, le jour où on avait été à la chasse aux papillons au Manoir Yaxley.

-Flora, on avait cinq ans! Mais oui tu as raison, il y a bien une ressemblance.

-Vous deux quand on sait d'où vous sortez, soyez heureuses d'être en liberté et non bouclées à Azkaban.

-Mais du même moule que vous, Monsieur, sauf que nous n'avons pas changé de nom pour paraitre plus propres et Draco non plus. Cela s'appelle de la dignité.

Il y eut un silence puis Harry se mit à applaudir suivi par de plus en plus de gens.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent ce fut un véritable capharnaüm. On organisa des élections pour la mi-mars le temps de faire une campagne. Finalement Amos Diggory remporta la victoire, il nomma une nouvelle équipe et le Ministère retrouva son calme. Harry retourna à ses délinquants, Hermione à la défense de toutes les bonnes causes et Draco à ses moldus.

La quatrième fois vint avec le début de l'été et cette fois là fut parfaite. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux dans cette chambre d'hôtel moldue. c'est comme ça, ici et maintenant. Personne en les attendait. Ils ne parlèrent pas, leurs corps avaient pris la relève. Leurs corps se comprenaient si parfaitement que cela en était terrifiant. Ils ne devaient surtout pas penser à ce qui se passerait après. Que dehors, ils avaient une famille, une femme, des enfants, des amis qui ne comprendraient surement pas ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant. Alors ils n'y pensèrent pas pendant ces heures blanches. Ils n'écoutèrent que leurs désirs, leurs peaux affolées de caresses, leurs ventres impatients. Cette rencontre improbable au milieu d'un fouillis de draps froissés et poisseux. Cette perte de contrôle totale et ces petits papillons qui venaient d'éclore en eux, battant des ailes à toute vitesse. Ce fut doux et sauvage, maladroit un peu parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'expérience en la matière, sans aucun espoir de retour, ce fut eux tout simplement.

Cette fois-là, fut la première de beaucoup d'autres fois semblables, une fête des sens, une joie, un feu d'artifice sexuel et sensuel. Harry débordait de désirs enragés et Draco savait dompter la bête comme personne. Ils se découvrirent et s'apprirent du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres et de la langue. Ils dansèrent ensemble la plus ancienne des danses. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre sans plus de barrières ou de faux-fuyants. C'était leur jardin secret, leur paradis volé qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas ailleurs que dans ces chambres toujours différentes.

Tout était parfait et tout le serait sans doute resté si un certain 1er septembre 2017, le destin farceur et capricieux n'avait décidé de s'en mêler. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face à la gare devant la belle locomotive rouge. Ce jour-là, Albus-Severus Potter avait rencontré Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy et ils ne leur avaient pas fallu vingt ans pour découvrir qu'ils se plaisaient beaucoup. Juste quelques minutes sur un quai encombré et le temps d'un voyage en train vers le nord de l'île. Le choixpeau généreux ne voulut pas les séparer ou bien se vengea simplement d'un petit monsieur qui jadis lui avait tenu tête remettant en cause son jugement premier et envoya un Albus surpris mais ravi, rejoindre son nouvel ami dans la maison du serpent. La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe du Blitz sur un quartier populaire de Londres.

Ginny piqua une crise monumentale accusant son mari et son idée idiote d'avoir donner le prénom de Snape à leur deuxième fils. Que c'était de sa faute si son petit se retrouvait à la merci des serpents.

-Tu aurais préféré quoi comme prénom ? Peter ? Un bon prénom de gryffondor! hurla Harry qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix chez lui même quand les enfants menaient le diable et son train.

-Non bien sûr mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien, il va falloir faire avec maintenant, termina son épouse en haussant les épaules.

Ils firent donc avec, Albus semblait heureux et épanoui dans sa maison. Il continuait de voir son frère et ses multiples cousins Weasley. Il avait de bonnes notes, travaillait avec sérieux et faisait des bêtises quand c'était nécessaire. Bref, tout était parfaitement normal.

A la première réunion de famille il vit Teddy venir vers lui un grand sourire canaille aux lèvres.

-Ah mon cher Al, tu fais entrer un peu d'autres couleurs à cette table. Je te remercie, je me sentais un peu seul en jaune et noir voilà donc du vert et de l'argent pour m'accompagner.

Albus se mit à rire en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il présente son excentrique cousin à Scorpius dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qu'il fit, le jour où il amena Scorpius chez ses parents pour la première fois accompagné de son adorable maman. Puis il y eut d'autres fois toujours avec Astoria pour escorte, en retour Ginny visita le manoir Malfoy un nombre de fois équivalente. Jamais les respectables géniteurs des deux petits serpents ne se fendirent de la moindre visite seulement des remerciements par hiboux ou cheminées interposés.

Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le corps encore mouillées de sueur dans un lit saccagé, ils parlaient de leurs enfants de leur amitié exclusive qui devenait selon Draco de plus en plus ambigüe. Harry avait tiqué.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

-Jamais quand il s'agit de mon fils. Il y a quelque chose entre eux j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

-Bordel de Merlin Malfoy, on est...

-Dans la merde, mon cher Potter. Mais ça leur passera peut-être. Ils n'ont jamais que quinze ans et l'on est guère sérieux à quinze ans.

-Et à plus de quarante, est-on plus sérieux, Draco ?

-Avec toi toujours, Harry, répondit le blond en reprenant les lèvres de son amant.

Le seul problème était qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient extrêmement sérieux et qu'ils le restèrent. Deux petit serpents butés soutenus bec et ongle par tous leurs amis et cousins plus ou moins proches. Assez sérieux pour se fiancer sous les regards un peu affolés de leurs parents. Assez sérieux pour que ce jour-là, le 17 juillet 2028, ils décident de se dire oui devant tous et pour toute la vie. Un peu en retrait deux hommes observaient les mariés rayonnant de bonheur, de grâce, de jeunesse et de beauté. Deux hommes un peu jaloux, un peu perdus aussi.

-Ils sont magnifiques, non?

-Superbes, ils vont bien ensemble.

-Le charme du contraste, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

-Tu es au courant au fait pour les bébés-chaudrons ?

-Oui, Astoria est ravie, elle commence à faire les courses pour habiller le futur héritier des Malfoy.

-Ginny fait la même chose.

-Alors comme ça nous allons être grand-pères ?

-Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça.

-Je vous trouve encore très vert Monsieur L'auror en Chef.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'envier très cher. Cependant je pense qu'une petite vérification, disons mercredi prochain, ne serait pas superflue.

-Absolument d'accord. Si je te dis que pendant la cérémonie j'ai crevé de jalousie, pendant une seconde j'aurais tout donné pour être à la place de mon fils, pour avoir son âge et être face à toi, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

-Que tu as utilisé la légilimencie pour lire dans mon cerveau et que c'est interdit de violer les pensées des gens. Mais que ce n'est pas là que se trouve notre place. Ils ont la lumière, nous, nous avons les ombres et nous devons nous en contenter.

-J'ai toujours adoré les ombres surtout quand elles dansent sur ta peau.

-Obsédé!

-Absolument.

Et leurs mains se frôlèrent dans l'ombre alors que des centaines de colombes s'envolaient par la grâce de la baguette de Louis Weasley pour aller se perdre dans le ciel radieux sous les acclamations de la foule en liesse.

Fin.


End file.
